A Little Thing I Call Jealousy
by SeXi ByTcH
Summary: Harry Potter has a special job, and a very special girl. Will Draco Malfoy ruin it for him, or will the girl save Harry? Chapter 10 Up !!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

One warm day in London two girls came out of their house and walked down the streets with their parent. The two girls, Faye and Jennifer, were walking in front of their parent. They were not sister or cousins, they were best friends who grew up together. They just recently moved to London from New York in the US. "How do you think this year is going to be?" Faye asked showing the nervousness in her voice.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe better then our other schools, I hope." Jen said laughing. "Yea your right. And maybe I could get you a date..?" Faye joked.  
  
They reached Kings Cross and went to platform 9 ¾ to get to the Hogwarts train. When they reached the platform Jen and Faye ran into the wall, without anyone watching, and came out the other side.  
  
"What a rush." Joked Jen. Jen, Faye, and their parents stopped before they walked onto the train.  
  
"We'll miss you bunches" Jen said giving her Mother and Father a hug.  
  
"Yea, I'll miss you a lot." Faye said hugging her father and giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Time to go, Bye mum, dad." Jen and Faye said at the same time. They waved to their parents and walked towards the train. While they walked many people stared their way. They were all looking at Faye. She was tall and had brown hair that went down to the small of her back and ended in small wavy curls, brown eyes, and was very slim. She was popular in every other school they had attended, and Jen knew it.  
  
Jen, on the other hand, was medium in height, blonde hair that went to the middle of her back, blue eyes, and a slim body. She was nothing like Faye though. She never got the attention that Faye got. Sure she used to get jealous, but she got over it. They both were very athletic and couldn't wait for Quidditch tryouts. They also were inseparable. Where Faye was, Jen was.  
  
"Faye, every guy is looking at you. Your looks never fail, do they?" Jen asked. "Never, but I'm more interested in finding someone for you." Faye  
  
"Fine, but it might not work. I'm not as pretty as you, and you know it. It's gonna be hard." She said frowning.  
  
"Don't worry. Hey look, how about him?" she said eyeing a tall boy with Silver blonde hair, and cold gray eyes.  
  
"One word. Never. He is NEVER gonna want to go out with ME!" she laughed and went onto the train. Neither of them noticed that the boy was looking at them. He followed them onto the train with his stupid sidekicks behind him.  
  
"Leave me alone, you stupid gits." He said to them, and they left his alone.  
  
"Harry, did you see those girls? They were hot." Ron said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Yea I saw them. And yea they did look hot, but I'm not into that stuff, you know that." He said as they went onto the train.  
  
"Can you please no talk about girls with me?" Hermione asked walking behind them. "Oh, yea. No problem, we JUST finished that conversation." Harry said opening the door to the compartment.  
  
"OH, sorry. I thought this was an empty compartment. We-" Harry said when he opened the door and saw the two girls from before in there.  
  
"Oh, no it's fine. We have plenty of room." Faye said picking up the sweatshirt she had put onto the seat next to her and got up.  
  
"Hi, I'm Faye, Faye Anderson. And this is my friend-" she said shaking their hands, but Jen spoke for herself.  
  
"I'm Jennifer, Jennifer Marshell. You can call me Jen." She said shaking their hands.  
  
"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasly, and Harry Potter. Nice to met you." Hermione said sitting down next to Harry, who sat next to Faye. "Are you new here?" Ron asked Jen.  
  
"Umm. Yea we just moved here from The US. We're going into out sixth year. How about you three? What year are you going into?" she asked looking at all of them. "We're going into our sixth year also. Are you interested in Quidditch?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, yes. We can't wait. We played on a team in the US. It wasn't anything special, but we were pretty good. Not to brag or anything, but we both got special awards for being the best on the team. How about you, any good." She asked smiling. "Yes, I'm the seeker for the Gryffindor team. That's the house we are in." Harry said smiling at the thought of playing again.  
  
"Yea, I'm the Gryffinfor's chaser." Ron said pulling a chocolate frog from his pocket. "Would anyone like one?" he asked. They all nodded 'no' so he ate one.  
  
"What do you two play?" Harry asked shaking his head.  
  
"I was a beater, she was a chaser and a beater. She could really play any position." Faye said smiling at Jen, who was mouthing to her to stop, but she didn't listen. "Really, you can play any position?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea, why?" Jen asked.  
  
"I'm the Gryffindor team caption, and looking for new people. So if you get sorted into Gryffindor, I see if I can get both of you on the team." He said.  
  
"Thanks. Umm... Hermione, your so quiet, what's up?" Faye asked.  
  
"What.. Oh, I was just reading. I always read." Hermione said. 


	2. Chapter1::Anger on the train

Draco walked down the hall trying to find the two girls he had saw before. 'Damn, They looked really hot. The blonde one was innocent, maybe I'll try her?' he thought opening a compartment door. He found their compartment.  
  
"Ahh, Weasly, Potter, and Ohh, little Mudblood, Making new friend are we. And your not going to introduce me?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Faye gave Jen a look saying 'There he is', but she already stood but.  
  
"You really had no right to call Hermione a Mudblood. She didn't even do anything to you." She said staring at him.  
  
"Before we get into a fight here, I'm Faye Anderson, and this is Jennifer Marshell, and you are?" Faye asked.  
  
"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." He said grinning.  
  
"Well now that we all know each other, YOU can walk you pathetic ass out of our compartment." Jen said pointing towards the door as everyone else in the compartment were cheering her on.  
  
"As you wish Jenny." He said and turned to walk out.  
  
"NEVER CALL ME JENNY, MALFOY." She yelled as he shut the door. "Whoa, Jen, what was that?" Faye asked.  
  
"Thanks, Jen. Malfoys just s stupid git. He has been calling me that since my second year." Hermione told her. "Oh. Well he still had no right to say that." She said her face losing it's red color. "Ron, I think we found someone who has a temper almost as big as yours, No offence Jen." Harry said  
  
"None Taken" Jen said leaning her head on the back on her chair.  
  
The rest of the ride was not very interesting. Faye and Hermione talked about their favorite books, while Jen, Ron, and Harry talked about Quidditch. 


	3. Chapter2::The Sorting

When they all reached the school the students stomped off to the Great Hall for the feast and the sorting ceremony.  
  
"I welcome all of you to a new year, and wish each one of you good luck. Now let the sorting begin." Dumbledore said sitting back in his chair.  
  
Professor McGonagall brought out the sorting hat and sorted the first years.  
  
"Now we have to new students going into their sixth year. Miss Faye Anderson, and Miss Jennifer Marshell. Miss Anderson please come up and be sorted." McGonagall said picking the hat up.  
  
Faye walked up to the hat and sat on the stool. The hat remained silent until, "Gryffindor."  
  
Faye got up and walked to the Gryffindor table, where Hermione, Ron, and Harry were seated.  
  
"Miss Marshell, please come up."  
  
Jen walked up and sat down. 'Gryffindor please, Gryffindor please,' she thought. Once she sat down the hat started to talk.  
  
"You must be put into a house and I know just the one.....Gryffindor," it yelled.  
  
Jen got up and walked towards Faye, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Hey congrats girl." Faye said giving her a high five.  
  
"Thanks Faye."  
  
"Let the feast begin" Dumbledore said and food appeared on all the tables. Everyone eat his or her dinner and Ron was the only person to not get full of the food early.  
  
"I am so full. How about you guys?" Jen asked. She usually did get full quickly. Today she only had one piece of chicken.  
  
"Jen, you barely ate anything. How can you be full?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have no clue. I never eat much." She said as they all got up to go to the common room.  
  
When they got there they sat on the couch for a while and just talked.  
  
"Now I really can't wait to try out for Quidditch. Do you know when try outs are Harry?" Faye asked crossing her legs.  
  
"I might have try outs tomorrow, just so that we can start practicing." He said.  
  
After about 10 minutes of just talking about nothing, they all got up and went to bed. Hermione, Faye and Jen walked up the stairs talking about classes.  
  
"I personally can't wait for classes, how 'bout you two?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Me either." Faye and Jen said as they drifted off to sleep. "Hey Harry, I think you might like someone. If only you could have heard they way you were talking to her." Ron said lying in bed before going to sleep.  
  
"Yea, I do like her. Ron? Ron, are you awake?" Harry asked looking at him. "Guess not." He said and fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter3::Try Outs and Slaps AHHH

The next morning Ron and Harry waited for Hermione, Faye and Jen. When they finally walked down the stairs Harry said, "Hey Faye, Jen, Try outs today at 11 o'clock. Be there."  
  
They walked down to the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. They ate happily and chatted with lots of people to get acquainted.  
  
"Hey, Harry, we have to get to the Quidditch field. TRY OUTS remember?" Ron practically yelled.  
  
"Yea, Come one. WE have to go. Faye, Jen, you both are going to try out right?"  
  
"Yea, Can't wait." They both said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go to the library. Good luck Faye, Jen. Bye guys" Hermione said getting up and leaving.  
  
"Well, we have to go to the common room for a second. We have to change into the Quidditch robes. You can just wear regular robes, or muggle clothes." Harry said as all four of them walked to the common room.  
  
Soon after they got changed, they walked to the field. There was already about twenty-five people there.  
  
... 33 SkIpInG (I cAnT wRiTe ThAt PaRt) 33 ...  
  
"I will post the names of the people that made it and the position you will play in the common room tomorrow. You may all leave." Harry yelled at looked at Ron, who was his co-captain.  
  
"We are going to have a hard time choosing them. We better get to work." Ron said  
  
"Hey, Faye, Jen. We have to go. Talk to you at dinner."  
  
"No problem. Bye"  
  
Faye and Jen walked down the corridor towards the library to find Hermione. There was an eerie silence into hallway, except for their footsteps.  
  
My footsteps, Jen's footsteps, and another pair. Faye thought.  
  
"Jen, Someone is following us." Faye whispered.  
  
"I can hear the footsteps too. Hurry up"  
  
They walked faster. Then Jen felt a hand on her shoulder, so she spun around in horrifying fright.  
  
"Scared you didn't I." Malfoy said.  
  
"What do you want? Can't you just leave Faye and me alone, along with our friends?"  
  
"Maybe you and Faye, not Potty, Weasel, and Mudlood. But you two Foxes I can't"  
  
Then he felt it. Two hard blows to his cheeks. One on the right side, and the other on his left.  
  
"Never call them that." Jen said  
  
"And don't call either of us 'Foxes'" Faye said.  
  
They walked away towards the library, leaving Malfoy there in total shock. 


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!

AUTHORS NOTE:::: I will be writing more later, but I just wanted to let you know that you can e-mail me as well as review on the site.. Gotta go byeee 


	6. Chapter4::Finnaly got up the courage

Faye and Jen walked to the library, and found Hermione there.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. How's the reading going?" Jen asked sitting down next to her  
  
"Fine. How were try-outs?"  
  
"Good. I really hope both of us get onto the team." Faye said  
  
"Well, do you want to head back to the common room?" Hermione asked standing up. Jen and Faye nodded and got up as well. When they got into the common room they started to walk to their bedroom, when Harry and Ron came running into the room.  
  
"Faye, Jen. Wait we have to talk to you." Ron said as they reached they.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Come with us."  
  
They all walked to a table in the far end of the common room and sat down.  
  
"You needed to tell us something?"  
  
"Yea. Faye you made beater. Jen you made chaser, but you are also a backup beater and keeper. In case of an emergency." Harry said smiling. Faye and Jen got up and gave each other a hug. Then they went over to Ron and Harry and gave them hugs.  
  
"Thank you so much." Jen said  
  
"You are very welcome, and please don't tell anyone until after we post the notice." Ron said breaking from his hug with Faye.  
  
"Jen, can I talk to you for a minute," Harry said, "In private."  
  
Ron and Faye got the picture and walked away.  
  
"Yes, Harry." Jen said looking into his eyes.  
  
"I know we haven't know each other that long, but I have noticed that you are so, umm, so, well beautiful and friendly" he said blushing.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," she said  
  
"I also wanted to know if you would like to go out sometime? Maybe for a walk." He said looking at the floor.  
  
"I would love to go out with you. Just let me know when and what time and I'll be ready." She said giving him a peck on the cheek, and then walked to her bedroom with Faye.  
  
3...WiTh tHe gUyS...3 (Just going to write R for Ron and H for Harry after every quote kk) "So did you ask her?" R  
  
"Yea, She said yea." H  
  
"Good, I was thinking about asking Faye out. Should I?" R  
  
"Most defiantly." H  
  
3...WiTh tHe gIrLs...3  
  
"What did Harry want to talk to you about, Jen?" Hermione said  
  
"He asked me out, and-" Jen started  
  
"You better have said 'yea', or I WILL hurt you." Faye said, they all laughed.  
  
"Yea, I did say yes. I am so nervous. I want to pick something out to wear now so I have it ready for when he tells me when. Can you two help me?" Jen said nervously.  
  
"Yea of course we can let's see." Faye looked through Jen's and Her trunks.  
  
"Here we go" Faye said and put an outfit on her bed. It was a blue denim skirt, above the knee (very much), and a pink spaghetti strap tank top.  
  
"That skirt will make me look like a slut." Jen said  
  
"No, Not at all." Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks, Let's get some sleep." Faye, Hermione, and Jen all fell asleep within a minute or two of picking out an outfit. 


	7. Chapter5::Wanted, and Unwanted

The next morning Jen woke up earlier than she had wanted, but she knew she couldn't fall asleep again. She got dressed and went into the common room. The only thing she could see was another person sitting on a couch. The person had messy hair; only one person has that hair she thought.  
  
"Harry, is that you?" she asked adjusting her eyes to the darkness.  
  
"Yea, what are you doing up s early, Jen?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. How about you?" she asked.  
  
"I was thinking about something all night." He said as a smile crept onto his face.  
  
"Would it be to much to ask you what you were thinking about?" she asked sitting down next to him.  
  
"You"  
  
"So Draco, do you have a new conquest?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. She is very stubborn though. Gryffindor, they all are." Draco said.  
  
"Why a Gryffindor?" Goyle asked.  
  
"She is innocent. I hate when chicks are innocent." Draco replied.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Faye, and Jen walked into the Great Hall and sat down. Harry next to Jen, and Ron in-between Faye and Hermione.  
  
"Harry about what you said last night, you know that question you asked? I was wondering-" Jen started.  
  
"No regrets I hope?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh no, definitely not. I wanted to know if you hade a date and time?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I thought maybe we could go to an empty classroom and talk tonight?"  
  
"Sounds wonderful. How about I meet you in the common room at about 10, is that okay?"  
  
"Yes, That is wonderful." Harry said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I forgot a few of my books, I'll meet you in potions." He said leaving the Great Hall.  
  
"Well, we better get going then if we don't want to be late." Hermione said leaving, followed by the other three of them.  
  
"Well, Weasel, Mudblood, and the Foxes. How are you all today." Draco asked standing in front of them.  
  
"Get out of the way." Jen said trying to push him out of the way. Instead he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a harsh kiss. She didn't enjoy it. His tongue traced across her lips. She was trying hard to push herself away from him, but he was way to strong.  
  
"Get off of her Malfoy." A voice yell from behind her. Harry walked up to them and pulled Malfoy off of Jen.  
  
"We better get going." Jen said taking Harry's hand and walking into the potions classroom. 


	8. Chapter6::The Kisses and The Kicks

Instead of going to lunch, Harry and Jen went to the common room to talk. Jen was still a little shocked about Malfoy, but Harry was helping her.  
  
"Are you sure that you are okay Jen?" Harry asked sitting down next to her on the couch.  
  
"Yea, I'm just a little shook up. That's all. By the way, Thanks for before. You know the Malfoy thing." Jen said giving him a hug.  
  
"It's no problem." Harry pulled her to him after she broke the embrace. He held her, and comforted her. She started to feel happy with him.  
  
"We better get down to lunch, they might be worried about us. Don't you think?"  
  
"I already spoke to them, Jen. They know where we are. Stay a while. I want to get to know you. Like talk and stuff."  
  
"Okay. What would you like to know?" Jen asked putting her head on his chest while he stroked her hair.  
  
"Let's see. How about your Birthday, When is it?"  
  
"December 24. It's bad. I never get birthday presents. I only get Christmas presents that say 'Happy Birthday. Happy Christmas'. I don't think I ever got a birthday present. Oh well." She laughed.  
  
"What is your favorite color?"  
  
"My favorite color..Umm..It has to be red .What about you?"  
  
"Mine is blue. The color of your eyes." He said slowly leaning forwards to give her a kiss. Then their lips meet, and Jen had sparks going through her body. Harry put his hands on her waist, while Jen brought her hand to his neck. She pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"We have to stop here. I don't want to go THAT far. I'm sorry." Jen said breaking the kiss.  
  
"No, it's okay. I don't want to go that far either, but with your beauty it make it hard to stop." He said taking her hand and leading her out of the common room.  
  
As they walked down the corridors, Draco came out from a corner and stepped in front of them.  
  
"Hello Potter, Jenny." Draco said, hands in his pockets.  
  
"Get out of our way, Malfoy." Harry said pushing Jen to stand behind him. She did and put her head on his back and her hands on his waist.  
  
"What, is little Jenny scared." Draco said grabbing her hand and pulling her out from behind Harry.  
  
"Oww. Stop, please." Jen whimpered. Draco pulled her even closer to him and pushed her butt onto his, how can I phrase it, on his ' lower front area'. He bent her down and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Ahh. Get off" she yelled. Then she put her foot behind hi knee and pulled, and he fell.  
  
"Harry." She ran to him.  
  
"It's okay, Jen. Let's get to class." He said and ran, I mean ran, to meet the rest the 'group'. When they reached them Jen told them everything about Malfoy.  
  
"How could he do that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What a jerk." Faye said.  
  
"I'll kill him." Harry and Ron both said with clenched fists.  
  
"Now, Harry, Ron. Don't do anything stupid." Jen said as Harry put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Fine, but if he tries it again-" Ron started.  
  
"No, Please. You could get into trouble." Jen begged.  
  
"Fine. We won't hurt him." Harry said. 'No that much' he also thought.  
  
Then all five of them went off to classes to finish the day. 


	9. Chapter7::The Dark Mark

After classes were over, Harry, Faye, Jen, Ron, and Hermione went to the Great Hall for dinner. They all sat down, Harry next to Jen, and Ron in between Faye and Hermione. Everyone, except Jen, was taking about one thing or another.  
  
"I'll meet you in the common room. I'm not that hungry." Jen said and got up ready to leave. She walked out of the hall and down the corridors towards the Gryffindor tower. After a few silent moments, Jen reached the stairs and started to walk up.  
  
"When are you getting the mark?" a cold female voice whispered from behind a large pillar.  
  
"Soon. What about you?" a male voice whispered.  
  
"Right after you." Then they walked out from behind the pillar and came face-to-face with Jen.  
  
"Well, someone must have overheard our conversation Pansey." Draco said.  
  
"Well, we will have to do something with her." Pansey said. She and Draco grabbed Jen by her wrists and dragged her behind a pillar. They hit her over the head with a rock and left her there, blood dripping from her head.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Harry, Ron Faye, and Hermione walked into the common room to fid no Jen.  
  
"Jen. You here?" Faye asked going up to their bedroom.  
  
"She isn't in the bedroom, and not in the common room. I'm going to go out and find her." Harry said and ran out looking for her.  
  
"Jen?" he yelled a few time. Then he saw a piece of clothing behind a pillar and went to see what it was. When he got there he yelled, "JEN!"  
  
Harry brought her to the infirmary and sat outside waiting for Pomfrey to let him see her.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you may come and see her now. Don you wish to know what happened?" Harry nodded. "She was hit over the head with something. She lost her memory, and YOU must help her get it back. She remembers nothing about anything. You will be with her 24 hours a day, with the exception for using the bathroom. I have already informed Dumbledore, and he has agreed to give you two a room inside of the Gryffindor tower. You may see her." She said and Harry walked over to her bed.  
  
"Jen, How do you feel?"  
  
"Fine thanks. Who are you?"  
  
Harry bent over and whispered in her ear, "I'm Harry. I'm your boyfriend." He gave her a small kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Oh. You must e very nice." She said  
  
"So, do you know anything about what happened?"  
  
"I have a small memory of it."  
  
"Can you tell me?"  
  
"Yea, I was walking and I heard two people taking about 'getting the dark mark' and then they saw me and hit he over the head. The next thing I know is that I am sitting here."  
  
"Oh. I have to go. I will be back in a little while." Harry ran out of the room to go to inform Dumbledore.  
  
'We are in serious trouble. I mean people are getting the Dark Mark and becoming Death Eaters. Will Voldemort come back?' he thought as her ran. 


	10. Chapter8::Memory

Harry ran down the corridors towards Dumbledore's office. When he got there, Dumbledore was standing outside.  
  
"Professor, I need to speak to you." Harry said as Dumbledore turned to face him. "It is about Jen. She saw.."  
  
"I am aware of what Miss Marshell saw, and of what she heard. I expect that you will keep her safe, and help her recover. Have a nice day Harry." Dumbledore said turning around again.  
  
"But, Professor, what are we going to do about the people and the dark mark?"  
  
"That will all be taken care of. I just want you to keep safe, and keep Miss Marshell safe as well."  
  
Harry walked back to the infirmary, and sat in the chair next to Jen. She fluttered her eyes open, and turned her attention to Harry.  
  
"Hey, How are you feeling?" Harry asked moving the chair closer to her, and taking her hand in his.  
  
"Much better. I would, however, like to have my memory back, but I can look forward to that until later. Right?"  
  
"Yea, I will help you out with it. I just want to tell you one thing, but don't be scared, and if you already know about it, don't make fun of me." They laughed.  
  
"Yea sure, you can tell me anything."  
  
"You are a witch. I am a wizard. Okay?"  
  
"Umm..Okay. I'm not scared, but very, very," She started, but was interrupted by Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Hello dears, Miss Marshell you are allowed to leave, but with strict orders to stay with Mr. Potter. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yea, I will take good care of her. Promise." Harry said helping Jen out of bed. Pomfrey nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
"So, you are going to help me out with everything? I might just like spending a lot of time with you." She joked.  
  
"Yea, I will have A LOT of fun spending time with you too." Harry said as they walked out of the infirmary. Harry told her about a lot of her classes and about Quidditch while they walked back to the common room.  
  
"So I am going to be playing a game, on a broomstick, in the air, with a lot of people? Sound very interesting and VERY fun." Jen said as they walked into the common room.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Marshell, if you would please follow me, I will bring you into your new rooms." Professor McGonagall said leading them to a door on the other side of the common room. "You will be staying here. The password is 'Jealousy'. You will have every class together, and you will be will each other at ALL times, with the exception of the bathroom, and changing. Have a good night." She said and left.  
  
"Well, let's see what it looks like. 'Jealousy'," Harry said, "Ladies first". When they got there, they were shocked to find,  
  
  
  
Ohh chiffy... More coming soon... Sorry it took so long to write... 


	11. Chapter9::Moans

When Jen and Harry got into the room they were surprised to find a very large room that looked like a small house. The room had one bedroom, with two beds, a small library in a small study, and a bathroom.  
  
"Wow, this is very nice. Do you stay here?" Jen asked.  
  
"No before. We both slept in the dormitories. You in the girls, and I in the boys, but this is much nicer." Harry said  
  
"Oh, that's nice." Jen looked around. She sat in a chair in the study and looked around. Harry walked up to her and knelt next to the chair she was in.  
  
"What would you like to do?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Well, maybe you could go over my classes with me? So I know what is going on." She suggested.  
  
"Sound good." Harry said. He went over all of her classes, what the teachers taught, and everything else she needed to know.  
  
WHILE THAT WAS GOIN ON..  
  
"Drakkie, do you think that that bitch told anyone?" Pansey asked Draco while she was sitting in his lap.  
  
"I don't think so. Let's forget about it for now. We could be doing something else, somewhere else. Maybe in the bedroom?" Draco hinted. Pansey just smirked and got up, taking his hand, and bringing him into the girl's dormitories. After that all you could hear was, "Ohh, Draco", "Yea Pansey", "More More", "Oh, Yea", or just plain moans of, dare I say, pleasure. After their little "love" session, both of them came out of the dorm about 2 hours later with flushed face, and disheveled hair and clothes.  
  
"Pansey, I'll see you later. I have to take care of something." Draco said giving her a small kiss on the cheek before he left.  
  
Draco walked down the corridors, just wondering around occasionally taunting some first year Gryffindors.  
  
BACK WITH JEN AND HARRY....  
  
"So, now that you know some about the classes you take and the position you play in Quidditch we should get to class. We have potions with the Slytherins. Let's go." Harry said as they walked out of their dorm.  
  
They walked to class after class then to dinner then to bed. It continued like this for a long time. They spoke only about classes and how Quidditch was doing, Gryffindors haven't lost a game yet. Until one day a week before the Christmas feast/dance, Harry had a question for Jen. Ron and Faye, who had been going out for a while and going to the dance together, were sitting with Jen in the common room when Harry came out of his dorm.  
  
"Hey, Jen I have to ask you something. Wanna go for a little walk?" Harry asked.  
  
"Uh, yea sure. Let me just get my coat, Harry." Jen said getting up.  
  
"What did u just call me?" Harry asked. He was surprised because Jen could never remember his name.  
  
"I called you Harry. Why? Is that not your name anymore?" Jen laughed.  
  
"Jen, you got you memory back!?!" Harry said/asked.  
  
"I did? Oh my Gosh. I got my memory Back." Jen jumped up and down. She calmed down and went over to Harry, and dragged him into their room.  
  
"Thank you so much, Harry. You really helped me. I need to give you something that I know you have been waiting for." Jen said and walked up to him.  
  
"Jen, you don't-" Harry started but was stopped when Jen pressed her warm lips against his. He was in shock for a second, but regained himself and kissed her back. Jen broke away, in need of breathe, and looked into his eyes. "You said you had something to ask me, well?" Jen said sitting down next to Harry, who was sitting on a couch.  
  
"Oh, yea. I wanted to know, uh, would you.er- would you like to go the Christmas dance with me. Like our kinda first date?" Harry asked. Looked at his hands.  
  
Jen cupped his face in her hands and lifted his head so she was looking into his eyes. "I would love to go with you Harry. I know I must have been a pain without my memory, but I'm really happy that you stayed with me." She said and gave him another kiss. "We should go tell Dumbledore than I got my memory back. Dome on lets go." She got up, took his hand, and left to Dumbledore's office with him. On their way Jen spotted Draco walking down the corridor. She remembered what he did to her and gripped Harry's hand tighter.  
  
"Harry, we have to hurry. I remember something very important about my accident. Hurry." Jen said running down the corridor with Harry right behind her. 


	12. Chapter10::Ron's Got Himself A Girl

Draco walked down the corridor is silence, until her heard a female voice call out to someone. He lifted his head and saw Jen running down the corridor with Harry on her tail.  
  
"Well if it isn't Jenny, and Potty. Going to have make out with someone that can't remember who she is?" Draco asked. Jen just kept running until she got to the office. Harry stopped in front of Draco.  
  
"FYI, she got her memory back." Harry said as he ran to Jen. "And never call her Jenny." Harry yelled as he and Jen went into the office.  
  
"Professor, are you here?" Jen called.  
  
"Yea, I'm and right here. What can I do for you two today?" Dumbledore said gesturing them to sit down. They did and Harry turned to Jen as if telling her 'Go on. You can tell him'.  
  
"When- Before I was hit over the head, I heard Draco, and Pansey talking about-the- um...the Dark Mark. They are both getting it soon." Jen finally said.  
  
"Well, thank you Ms. Marshell but unfortunaly I can only tell the ministry about this and they will not do anything until they have received it. I will, however, keep my eye on them. You may go." Dumbledore said. Harry and Jen left and walked back to their room quietly.  
  
"Jen, do you think you will be alright?" Harry asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Yea, as long as I'm will you," she smiled at Harry, "I will be fine."  
  
"And I will do everything I can to make sure that you are okay." Harry took her hand and lead her into the common room.  
  
MEAN WHILE  
  
"Oh, Faye. Stop giving me the puppy dog eyes. You know I can't resist anything when you do that." Ron said as they lay on the couch in each other's arms.  
  
"Why do you think I use them? Please, let's go out for a little while. Just for a walk. I have to ask you something." Faye said close to him.  
  
"But I'm so comfortable. Can't you just ask me here?"  
  
"Fine, but you will be very embarrassed." Faye said, as she was about to get up and tell the whole common room about her news. She walked away from the couch and gave Ron a wink. He ran up to her and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her out of the common room.  
  
"Okay, okay. You can relax now. So I guess your going to walk with me then. Faye said taking his hand and walking down the corridors.  
  
"Yea, so what is it that you have to tell me?" Ron asked putting his arm around her waist pulling her close to him.  
  
"well, I really wanted to ask you something." She said with a hint of, what Ron thought was, scare.  
  
"Okay, you can ask me anything." Ron said trying to reassure his girlfriend.  
  
"I wanted to know-Er- if you would go to the Christmas Ball with me?" Faye said finishing her question in a whisper. Good thing for Ron that he heard it.  
  
"I would love to, but," Ron started until Faye looked at him and interrupted.  
  
"But? It's okay. You don't have to it's okay" Faye let one single tear run down her face before she turned and ran in the opposite direction they were headed.  
  
"Faye, wait." Ron said as he ran after her. "Faye stop. Let me finish what I was going to say." Ron caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to the ground. "Faye, I would love to go with you, but I think it would be gentlemanly if I asked you to the ball. Don't you?" Ron asked. When he pulled her down, he landed on top of her.  
  
"Ron, could you get off me. Not that I don't love this position, but I'm getting dirty." Faye said giving him a peck on the nose. Ron got up and helped her up.  
  
"Faye, would you go to the Christmas Ball with me?" Ron asked holding her hands.  
  
"I would you to go with you, Ron." Faye said. Ron Pulled her into a kiss, then picked her up and spun her around in the air. She gave a surprised squeak when he did it, but she loved how he touched her.  
  
"Let's go inside. We can relax in move comfortable settings." Ron said and winked at her.  
  
Faye just nodded and they ran inside hand in hand. When they got there they saw Hermione sitting on the couch curled up with a book, but when they got closer they saw what she was really reading. A wizard female teen magazine was inside of a cover of Hogwarts: a History. Ron grabbed the magazine, startling Hermione, and held it above his head. He ran out of the common room with a very angry Hermione, and one very, very disappointed, and ashamed Faye chasing after him.  
  
"Hmm, what have we got here? They heard a cold voice say from behind them. 


	13. Chapter11::She Realized She Loved

When Hermione, Faye, and Ron turned around they saw their archenemy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked frowning.  
  
"Just walking by. I'm happy to see only one of you though," Malfoy took Faye's hand in his and gave it a peck "Beautiful."  
  
Faye pulled her hand away and wiped it on her shirt. "Eww. What do you really want, Malfoy. If you don't leave, I will have no choice to KICK.YOUR.ASS. Get it? Got it? Good! LEAVE" Faye said with much venom in her voice. Faye moved closer to him, with her face as red as and apple, and put her hand up, ready to punch him.  
  
"Okay, I'll leave, but you must know that Weasl here can't fulfill any of your needs. He's a bad example of a wizard, and he's as poor as a sewer rat." Malfoy said  
  
"I really don't care how much money he has. It doesn't matter, but I DO know that you should rethink who is the 'bad excuse of a wizard' cuz it ain't Ron. IT'S YOU." She shouted. Draco got frightened and turned on his heel. As they watched his retreating back, Ron turned to Faye and picked her up.  
  
"Good Job, Faye. Never thought you could get HIM to leave." Ron said after he put her down.  
  
"I haven't known him long, but I really hate him. Let's get back inside, I wanna hear why our 'Mione is reading a FEMALE TEEN MAGAZINE" Faye said running inside. 'Mione and Ron followed her in and they all sat down. As they talked about the magazine and about Malfoy Harry and Jen came in and, unnoticed by everyone, walked up to the sixth year boy's dormitory.  
  
WITH JEN AND HARRY   
  
"So, you think you will be alright?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Harry, how many times do you have to ask? Yea, I will be fine. Now can we drop this and talk about something else, or DO something else?" Jen said winking, and emphasizing the word 'DO'.  
  
"I'd love to DO something else. But what do you have in mind?" Harry asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"I donno, Maybe we could talk about what a fucking asshole Malfoy is?" Jen asked, for she knew Harry wanted to move their relationship further, but wouldn't without her permission.  
  
"Oh, Miss Marshell, I think you must be punished for using such bad words." Harry said lying her down on his bed.  
  
"Oh, and what do you have in mind?" Jen asked holding back her laugh.  
  
"Just this." Harry trailed off as he brought his lips to hers. So Soft, So Sweet, So Warm. How did I live without being able to kiss these perfect lips? Harry thought to himself as he pulled away to give her air, only so he could trail his loving kisses down her jaw line and down to her neck. As he reached the sensitive area right below her ear, he heard her moan in excitement and pleasure.  
  
"You like that, don't ya baby?" Harry asked as he felt her hands massage his neck.  
  
"Oh, Harry. You can drive a woman insane with those kisses. They are so sweet." Jen said wrapping her legs around his waist as he lifted her up off the bed. He picked her up and put her higher n the center of the bed.  
  
"And you, Jen, you make me so Horny it is wonderful. Can we.?" Harry trailed off.  
  
"Not yet, Harry. I know you want to, but I'm just not ready yet. I'm really sorry." Jen said trying to show him how much she was sorry.  
  
"No problem. I'll never force you into it doing anything you don't want to do. Let's just relax okay. Maybe you could stay in my room tonight, if it's okay with you." Harry asked as he lay down on his pillow.  
  
"I would love to, but what about your room mates? Would they mind having me in here?" Jen asked while lying down next to Harry with her head on his chest as he stroked her hair.  
  
"Well I could ask if it worries you, but right now I want to be with you, and ONLY you." Harry said to Jen. She lifted her head from his chest, and pulled herself up towards the head of the bed. Once she was now eye level with Harry, she laid down. Harry turned on his side, and looked into her eyes as he draped his arm over her waist.  
  
FAYE AND RON  
  
Ron and Faye left the common room to give 'Mione some quiet time to read. They headed up to the sixth year boy's dormitory. When they got there they saw Jen and Harry staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"Hey love birds, how are you?" Faye asked. Harry and Jen jumped upon hearing them.  
  
"Oh, hey you guys. What are you doing?" Jen asked trying to make it unobvious that she was in Harry's bed.  
  
"Hey Ron, you won't mind if Jen stay's with me tonight right." Harry asked.  
  
"Yea no problem. Well, we better be going." Ron said as he leaned over to Faye to whisper, "We can go to your dorm right?", into her ear.  
  
"Yea, no problem." Faye said as she pulled Ron from the room. They walked down the staircase and to the girl's dorm. As they entered Faye made sure that no one was there. Upon checking it and finding no one, Faye let Ron into the room. Ron picked Faye up and she pointed to her bed. Once there, Ron laid her on her bed, on her stomach. Once Faye was comfortable, Ron started to massage her back, which she thought was wonderful.  
  
As the months grew colder, both couples had more fun with each other. Once the day of the Christmas Ball arrived, everyone was excited. Classes were all called off so that each person could prepare for their night. Jen and Faye, surprisingly, were the only girls not getting ready 10 hours before the ball. When asked why they would always say,  
  
"We have our own way of getting ready."  
  
After awhile, people just stopped asking why they weren't getting ready. About 2 hours before the ball, Jen and Faye went to their dorm and got changed into their gowns, as they were allowed to wear muggles dresses this dance.  
  
Jen wore a long sleeveless black dress, with a small silver "J" embroidered on her hip. As to not look too flashy, she added full arm length black gloves. She was wearing a nameplate that her mother sent her when she found out about Harry. On the Plate it said "Jen 3 Harry". She loved it, because it was true. Over the past month, she found out that she was falling in love with the famous Harry Potter.  
  
Faye wore a long silver dress, whose straps went around her neck. She, as well, had full arm length silver gloves on to add to it. She also had on a necklace from her parents when they found out about Ron. The necklace said "F.A. 3 R.W.".  
  
Both of them wore their hair up in a fancy bun, with two strands of hair hanging down on either side of their faces.  
  
They walked out of the dorm before any of the other girls and walked down the stairs where Harry, and Ron were waiting for them.  
  
"Jen, Faye, you both look beautiful." Harry said as he took Jen's gloved hand.  
  
Ron, Faye, Jen, and Harry were the first out of the common room. They walked straight to the Great Hall and entered. They seated themselves and awaited for the rest of the students to arrive. 


	14. Chapter12::The Dance From Good To Bad

Jen, Ron, Faye, and Harry sat an either side of the Gryffindor table waiting for everyone to show up. Everyone started filling into the Great Hall about 15 minutes after they showed up.  
  
"I will not make a long speech. All I would like from the students this year, is for you to have fun. Let the feast begin." Dumbledore said.  
  
Everyone ate and talk, egger for the feast to end, and the dance to begin. Ad if on cue, Dumbledore stood up and waved his hand for silence, which came granted to him.  
  
"Will the first through fourth years please go to your dormitories." He waited for all 1st through 4th years to leave until he spoke again. "Now, I will I ask to please move to the front of the hall for a second," everyone moved and, with a wave of his hand, the tables were at either side of the room, "Now the dance may begin." The lights dimmed and the first song came on, which happened to be a slow song. Harry walked up behind Jen and wrapped an arm around her waist, and put his chin on her shoulder looking at her.  
  
"Hey," Jen said leaning beck into his arms.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Harry asked.  
  
"I would love to." Harry took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. The swayed with the music without a care in the world, not knowing what was happening in London at that same time.  
  
.3.IN LONDON.3. "My Lord, what shall we do with these two?" a scratchy voice said from the living room of a house in London.  
  
"They shall die a quick and painless death." Was all the cold, forceful voice said.  
  
"Jen, we love you" the two adults kept saying until,  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" yelled the first voice, and with a flash of light, the two adults were on the floor.  
  
.3.BaCk At ThE dAnCe.3. "Hey, Ron, can we sit for a second?" Faye asked.  
  
"Yea, lets go sit with Harry, and Jen. You want a drink?" Ron offered.  
  
"Yea, could you get me a cup of punch?" Faye asked.  
  
"No problem, babe." Ron gave he a kiss on the cheek, and headed for the refreshment table. Faye walked over to Jen, and Harry and sat down.  
  
"Hey, where's Ron?" Hermione, who went alone, asked.  
  
"He just went to get me a cup of punch." Faye said.  
  
"Hey, Faye. Remember when I was reading that 'book'? Well, this is what I saw in it and my mum ordered it for me and sent it." Hermione said nodding to her dress.  
  
"Oh, 'Mione, That is such a beautiful dress." Faye said.  
  
Hermione was wearing and long emerald green dress with a magical fairy on it, that kept flying around the dress and kept changing colors.  
  
"Here you go, Faye." Ron said putting a cup of punch in front of her on the table.  
  
"This will be the last song of the evening. I hope you enjoyed yourselves tonight." Dumbledore said. Then the last slow song came on.  
  
"Hey Harry, want to dance?" Jen asked.  
  
"I'd love to." Harry took Jen in his arms and started to sway. Jen had her head leaning against Harry's shoulder, and arms wrapped around his neck. Harry had his arms around her waist.  
  
Then, to the disappointment of the students, the music ended and people started to leave.  
  
"Ms. Marshell, I have some news for you before you leave. I just got an owl from the ministry. You must stay at school for the holiday. There has been and accident with you Parents. They were killed by Voldemort." Dumbledore said.  
  
Jen's smile faded and she broke down in front of almost the whole school. She was on the floor on her knees crying, with many students looking at her. You see, This Christmas her parents were expecting a child and having their 30th wedding anniversary. The students were going home, the next day, after the dance.  
  
"Oh, Jen. Oh God." Faye said and picked Jen up, sitting her at a table, and crying with her. Harry and Ron took their girlfriend in their arms and walked them to the common room, all eyes on them. When the got there, and got in, the people in the common room stared at them. Harry spotted where all the sixth year boys were and walked over to the.  
  
"Hey, do you guys have a problem with Jen, and Faye staying with Ron and me tonight? Something kinda happened to Jen and she really needs someone with her." Harry asked. "No problem. They can stay. We aren't staying there anyway. We're all staying with our girlfriend anyway." One said.  
  
Harry thanked them and brought them up to the room. Ron laid Faye on his bed, and Harry took Jen into the new bathroom that was installed in their dorm.  
  
Harry sat Jen on the sink counter, and ran a cloth under cold water. When the cloth was damp, he brought it to Jen's face and wiped it, gently, over her face and eyes.  
  
"Jen?" Harry said. Jen didn't answer, just looked up. "Are you okay? Do you want some time alone?" Harry asked, trying to be a comforting boyfriend, which, to Jen, he was.  
  
"Harry, thanks so much but *sniff* I really need you right now. *sniff* Please stay." Jen said.  
  
"Okay, but do you want to lay down now?" Harry asked, she nodded, and they headed out of the bathroom. Ron, and Faye were already under the covers of Ron's bed, and sleeping.  
  
"Here Jen." Harry gave her a pair of boxers, which she always wore when she stayed the night with him, and a baggy shirt. She changed in front of him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thanks Harry." She said.  
  
"No problem." Harry said and lifted the covers on his bed; she got in, followed by him. Once their heads hit the pillow, they were asleep. 


	15. Chapter13::How Can Someone Be So Cruel!

The next morning, Faye woke up in Ron's arms. She turned to face him, and she saw that he was looking at her.  
  
"Were you watching me sleep?" she asked amused.  
  
"Well, yea. You look so cute when you sleep. How are you feeling?" He said tenderly.  
  
"Better, but I still can't believe it. Why?" She let silent tears fall down her cheeks. Ron hated to see her look so sad. He wiped the tears away, and got up.  
  
"How about we get some breakfast, okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yea, that sounds good." She said and got up. "Let me just go and get changed." She said and ran to her room, and came back very fast in new clothes.  
  
"Ready? Okay let's go." Ron took her hand and they went to the Great Hall. When they entered, the room grew silent. Ron led Faye towards their table and they sat down. Everyone was staring at her.  
  
"Ron, I don't think I can take this. Everyone is staring at me. Can we leave? Please?" Faye whispered into his ear.  
  
"Yea, let's just grab a roll or two and we can eat it the common room." Ron said picking up two rolls, then leading her out the doors.  
  
.3. HaRrY aNd JeN .3.  
  
Harry got up early that morning, before anyone got up, and walked to the kitchen and got himself and Jen something for breakfast. He had set it up in his dorm, as a breakfast in bed for the both of them. Ron, and Faye were gone when Jen woke up.  
  
"Hey, Jen. How are you?" Harry asked as he sat down and put an arm around her.  
  
"Not so good. I just can't believe that they're gone. How-How could ANYONE be that cruel?" Jen said on the verge of breaking down again. Jen and her parents were very close. They spent a lot of time together, and they were very respectful to her needs and wishes.  
  
"I know Jen. You just have to relax a little, and maybe you should go away for vacation." Harry started.  
  
"But Dumbledore said I had to stay, didn't he?" Jen asked.  
  
"Yea, but maybe he would let you leave to relax. I will ask, I have a great place." Harry said. "But first WE are going to have breakfast in bed. Just Me - and - You." Harry said the last part in between kisses.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Harry. I am SO luck to have you with me. I Love You." She said. They ate their breakfast without talk, but they just stared at each other.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
A/N :::: HeYyY iMm SoOo SoRrY dAt iTt iZz ShOrTt...aNd dAtT iTt ToOk sOo LoNgG tO post.  
  
Disclaimer on every chapter::: I OwN nOtHiNgGg 


End file.
